The Special Please
by Pennpayper
Summary: AU: Gail. Holly. Coffee shop meeting.


**_Sometimes I post stories on tumblr and I forget to post them anywhere else. My bad._**

**_(inspired by this: post/104485461192/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au#notes )_**

Gail Peck stopped at the Daily Grind every morning for her first cup of coffee. Every morning she gave the same order, sat at the same table and stared at the same barista.

Gail did not know what was it about the woman that caused her to stare. She knew her name was Holly because of the name tag she wore. She was hot, but she never flaunted it. Her simple black tee and jeans were more casual than glamorous. Her dark straight hair was always in a ponytail. And her glasses looked like they were a prop stolen from the set of Harry Potter.

Still, the barista drew Gail's attention. No matter how late she was or what was on her mind before she entered the shop, she always stopped and stared when Holly came into view, losing herself in her internal questions about the woman.

Gail had never been this interested in a woman before. Gail Peck had never been this interested in a person before. When it came to interactions with those of her own species, Gail tended to walk away first and ask questions last. She was happy to keep it that way, until she saw the shop's special's board this morning.

The chalkboard usually highlighted the special of the day. But today, it highlighted the barista instead of the drink. It announced three things about her. She was gay. She was single. And she was taking numbers.

Gail stood in line and debated whether to respond to the board. If it had been any other barista, she would have more than likely ignored it and gave her usual order. But this was the woman who Gail could not seem to get out of her head.

She was second in line when she made decision to make her move. She could have thanked the prim man in front of her for the push.

"I'd like to change your order." He told Holly as he came face to face with Gail's barista.

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head and gave the customer a questioning smile.

"Yeah, I see you are ordering a woman." He smirked, pointing to first line on the chalkboard. "I think that's a mistake. One taste this way and you will swear off the sweetener and go straight for the sugar."

Gail cringed inside at the same time she saw the barista chuckle. The woman leaned into the man as she bit on her lips. Her cleavage peeked out over the top of her apron, drawing the man and Gail's eyes. The barista cleared her throat, forcing the man to look up.

"I get it." She said with a simple nod. "I'm assuming you mean being with a man is the real deal, and women are just substitutes." The barista flicked her pen against her order pad as she pretended to think over his statements.

"Here's the thing. I like chemistry so sweeteners don't scare me. Also, sugar tends to head straight to my thighs. And while it has a high, it's never reaches the point of euphoria before it dissipates very quickly. Meanwhile sweeteners…" Holly raised her eyebrows and licked her lips.

"Sweeteners do not have a premature rush. It lets you savor and enjoy instead of worrying about a quick high. And that aftertaste that some people complain about? My tastebuds in particular love it. I could go a lifetime with it lingering just pass my lips and die a happy woman."

The barista finished her small speech with slight smile. She leaned back and shrugged. "So what can I get you?"

Gail could not see the poor man's face as he gave his order, but she could not stop the smile pulling at her own. If she had not have been already enamored with the barista, that would have done it.

The customer quickly moved to the side after giving his order, and Gail took his place. As the barista made his order, Gail acted first without letting her thoughts make her pause. She searched her leather wallet for her card. She grabbed it right as the barista turned to her with a smile.

"Gail." She stated simply. Gail loved that the barista remembered her name even though she was sure Holly remembered all of her regulars.

"What can I do for you today?"

Gail looked down and inhaled. She knew it was now or never. But what if she got the same tongue lashing as the earlier customer? What if the board was an elaborate joke that the barista had not been in on and was just going with because it was her job? What if—

"Gail," Holly softly spoke, interrupting Gail's thoughts.

Gail exhaled and looked up into the clearest brown eyes she had ever seen. They left her speechless, with no ability in her but to stare. She notice those eyes cloud with confusion before Holly frowned.

"Are you all right?"

Gail shook her head, then nodded. She knew that probably gave mixed signals. She fixed it with her words.

"I'll have my usual." Gail stated clearly. Holly nodded as she began to write.

"And the special." She froze at Gail's added request.

"Special?" Holly asked with her patented head tilt and raised eyebrow.

Gail looked pointedly at the chalkboard before her gaze fell back on Holly.

"Yes. The special please." She placed her card on the counter before Holly, and watched as the barista picked up the card. Holly held it up as she read silently.

What felt like days to Gail passed as Holly read. She reprimanded herself for being so forward. It was all a stupid idea really. To think that this woman would ever want her number? Gail was just about to step away when she saw Holly's face light up in a smile.

"Thank God." She exclaimed quietly. She leaned into Gail and shared a grin usually seen on children on Christmas morning.

"I thought it wasn't going to work. Its kind of crazy really. I was shocked my boss even let me used the board this way. Finally, I get to clean it off and put the actual special on there. I don't think I could—"

"Holly," Gail mumbled, cutting the woman's ramblings off. She grabbed the barista's hand still resting on the counter. Both of them felt the spark. Both of them smiled.

"Yes, you can have the special." Holly whispered before she pulled away. "Along with your usual."

Gail nodded her thanks as she moved to the side. She felt the eyes of the other customers on her, but the woman making her order had her complete attention. Once Holly was finished, Gail paid for the order and left. She wondered when the barista would give her a call. She brought her cup to her lips and noticed the handwriting on the side of it for the first time.

As Gail read, she smiled. The note gave her a shot of energy she expected to last longer than any cup of coffee. Ten digits stood out in black and bold. Under them, five words. Holly Stewart. Off At Six.


End file.
